Mixed Signals: Ollie's Turn
by Planktina
Summary: Shortly following the Bat Knows, as the title says.. It's Ollie's turn.


**Mixed Signals: Ollie's Turn**

Pairing: Dick/Roy

Summary: Shortly following the Bat Knows, as the title says.. It's Ollie's turn.

Disclaimer: The boys belong to DC, sadly. 

It was another one of those days. The sun was shined through the wall of windows and fell in streams across the plush carpet of the living room. The smell of bacon, eggs and homemade biscuits lingered in the air. Roy sat with the two loves of his life at the kitchen table just off the bright living room. Roy leaned back into his chair and looked down at his empty plate. It was early on a Saturday morning, one of the rare days that both he and Dick were off and could spend it together. Lian was bouncing softly on the cushioned chair as she finished up the last bit of egg left on her plate. Roy wished that they could have more of these days together.

Lian stuffed the final bite of eggs into her mouth and showed Dick with an open smile, "All gone!" She exclaimed.

Dick smirked at Lian, "Go take your plate to the sink... you may be excused." He said sending a blinding smile in Roy's direction.

Lian hopped up from her chair, gathered her plate and the other dishes. She practically skipped toward towards the sink. "I ate it all daddy! So… I'm going to watch cartoons now." She said as dropping her items in the sink and running back over to the couch. She grabbed the remote in her small fist and turning the channel to cartoons.

Dick pushed himself up from his spot and made his way over to his redheaded lover. "So, any more surprising dinners today?" He asked with a coy grin as he lowered himself to Roy and kissed him full on the lips.

Elsewhere, Dinah Lance glared at her phone. She was doing her best not to be nosey, but Roy needed to get off his pert rear end and tell Ollie about his relationship before he figured everything out. She smiled, not that Ollie would gather the clues that quickly. When it came to family, that man was an idiot. Dinah rolled her eyes. She just didn't like hiding things from Ollie and not to mention she didn't want that kind of heat on her. She had decided, picking up her phone and punching in a few quick numbers. Roy was going to get a piece of her mind.

Dinah tapped her fingers against the chair she was perched on, leaning forward when she heard a click on the other end. She raised her brows, hearing Roy mutter something about 'not now', and a small responding laugh. She cleared her throat when Roy decided to say, "Hello?"

"Roy..." Dinah started slowly, in an almost mothering tone, "How are you doing?" Before he could answer she continued. "Now listen, cause I am only going to say this once... When the hell are you going to grow a pair, get off your ass and tell Ollie?" She paused quickly to glance at her nails. "I understand that Ollie isn't exactly the easiest person to talk to... But don't you think he deserves to know?" She asked softly. "And not only that but now he is just going to be pissed, Bab's told me that Bruce knows? You told Bruce before you told Ollie? Oh boy, that's just asking for a big heaping pile of trouble."

Roy's faced dropped visibly. He'd been backed into a corner in the matter of minutes. "Well... as to the whole Bruce thing... Tim kinda forced that whole thing on us ..." Dick looked worried about the change in Roy, at the mention of Bruce, his eyes narrowed. He didn't like the sound of this conversation. Mouthing 'who is it?' and not getting an answer, Dick leaned into Roy to try to listen.

Dinah laughed, "Robin? Well here's the thing Roy, I wouldn't FORCE you into anything, but I will kick your ass up and down the block if don't tell Ollie... You guys have one common ground anyway, Lian... Oh and you both have an affinity to birds." She grinned and fluttered her lashes.

Roy smiled slightly, "I guess we do have some things in common. But you think that's enough for him not to blow up in our faces? God... I don't know how to tell him. I'm ... I'm afraid that he's just going to be disappointed in me." Roy whispered in a soft voice.

Dick at this point figured he had to be talking about Ollie, and the only person who Roy openly talked to about themselves was Dinah. He frowned as he sat on the floor next to Roy; he rested his head on Roy's knee and looked up at him with concern.

Lian was too busy to care about much, Teen Titans was on and this episode had Speedy!

Dinah sighed, "Roy..." She trailed off, Ollie was a hard man to read and she had been dropping subtle hints to him all week about Roy meeting somebody. But she wasn't sure how Ollie would respond to a man, a Bat-boy no less. "Oh, honey, Ollie, may be... he can be rash, but he loves you. Just be honest, he just wants to see you happy." Not to mention if Ollie tried anything she would scream in his ear... at a very high decibel.

Between the concern on his lovers face and the reassurance from Dinah, Roy had never felt so loved since the day Lian first called him Daddy. Mentally girding his loins, Roy decided he might as well get it over with and tell Ollie. "Okay, let's do it. We can meet for dinner and bring Lian as a buffer, seems like she can disable anyone with a simple comment." He said this last part with a roguish smile on his face that faded slowly as he glanced back down at Dick.

Dick gave Roy a soft smile. If Ollie tried anything, Dick would punch the man in his face. No matter the consequences, he was pretty sure Dinah would back him up.

Dinah nodded on her end. "I think that's a great idea. And don't worry, I will be cooking. Your pretty boy will live to see another day." Roy could hear Dinah's wink through the phone. "So, I will see you all around six thirty?" She asked it in the form of a question but it came out as an order. Dinah hung up the phone after exchanging pleasant goodbyes, blew out a breath, and dreaded dinner. Ollie might possibly have a heart attack.

Dick looked up at Roy. "So, I guess I jinxed us, huh?"

Roy stared at the phone for a few seconds. He didn't mean tonight but it seems that Dinah thought so. He glanced down at Dick and chuckled. "It seems like you did." Roy grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him up from the floor. Still sitting at the table that only a few minutes ago had been blissful, Roy hugged Dick's waist with his cheek resting on his rock hard abs. Roy smiled warmly, "At least we have most of the day to enjoy before we have to..."

Dick wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders, "Sorry," he mumbled. His lips quirked into a mock pout, lifting his hand he ran it across Roy's cheek. "I can think of multiple ways we could enjoy this day." Dick said with a grin, and a subtle roll of his hips.

Lian leaned forward. Speedy was fighting Robin and some guy had brought them together to fight. She frowned. "Daddy! Did you and Dickie ever fight like that?" She said pointing to the TV screen with a frown.

Dick blinked and looked down at Roy. "Why do you let her watch these shows?" He asked though his lips twitched into a smile.

Roy turned toward the T.V. keeping Dick in his arms. "Not much, honey," he said over his shoulder with a slight smile on his lips.

Lian nodded. "Okay, you should complain to the show." she said quickly before the show resumed from a commercial, her knees bounced in excitement.

"Come on Wonderboy, she loves it. Don't get grumpy that she likes Timmy more than yo- OW," Roy said mockingly when Dick pinched him for the comment. He looked up at Dick and slowly stood. He ran his hands slowly up Dick's back until he could reach his lips. Lightly brushing his lovers lips almost teasingly, Roy smiled, "Plus it's better than that Disney channel, I would rather her be in love with Robin than that beaver kid."

Dick leaned into Roy, a small smile on his face. "Technically, that Robin is ME, I think she is being misled..." Dick grumped slightly. He nipped at Roy's lip "Beaver kid? Oh, that kid, I thought she did like him? He's Disney?" Dick asked raising his eyebrows.

"I thought so... but she could take 'em or leave 'em. But she does like to watch the Classic Disney movies sometimes."

Dick furrowed his brow. He was slightly worried about this dinner later, at least he knew what to expect from Bruce, although he had been... pleasantly surprised. Ollie wasn't a man that Dick could say he had too much love for; he wasn't there for Roy when Roy needed him. He also was just a prick in Dick's eyes, but Dick knew that Roy took Ollie words close to heart. What if Ollie didn't like him and Roy together, what would happen? Dick sucked in a breath and put on a smile for Roy, he would have to worry about it come dinner.

With arm around Dick's waist, Roy led him to the couch and sat down. He decided that the plans he had for today could be put on the back burner. All he wanted now was a peaceful day before all hell broke loose later that evening. Multiple scenarios went through his head about how the evening might pan out but they all ended badly. Roy sighed and thought so much for a peaceful day.

"Oh.." Dick sat next to Roy, pulled up his legs and leaned his head on Roy's shoulder. He watched the 'Teen Titans' run around on the screen; he flicked his eyes to Lian then up to Roy. "This show is all wrong. I mean, you and Garth… ugh, that's wrong. We should call that show and complain."

Lian leaned forward to glare at Dick, "Unca Dick?"

"Yes honey?" Dick sighed.

"Shush." Lian put a finger to her lips in the universal gesture for silence. Dick shut up.

Roy had to try hard to hold a straight face and not burst out laughing. The day went by too fast for Roy. They ended up playing some board games and puzzles as the rain rolled in mid-morning. The next time Roy looked at the time, it was five thirty and time to get ready to head to Ollie's.

Dick looked over at Roy and sighed. He wanted to come down with a stomach cramp dramatically, now he was beginning to understand how Roy felt that night with Bruce.

Lian bounced, "C'mon daddy!" She was excited to see Grandpa Ollie and Dinah. She tried for Grandma Dinah but Dinah looked pained every time she said it. "Grandpa Ollie and Dinah are waiting, and you are going to tell him about Unca Dick!"

Dick frowned. He was really considering feigning a stomach cramp. Though he was pretty sure Dinah and Roy, and maybe even Lian would rip out his stomach if he did so. "Should we dress casual or formal?" He decided to play it safe.

"It's already going to be awkward and uncomfortable, so I'm not dressing in a monkey suit." Roy mumbled grumpily as he walked to the bedroom to get changed out of his sweatpants.

Lian skipped to her room planning to wear her favorite sundress that always made Daddy smile. She figured that would help Daddy feel better.

Roy grabbed a pair of khaki pants, a cotton t-shirt from the dresser and slipped them on quickly. Dick followed Roy to the bedroom, pulling out a nice button up shirt and a pair of black slacks "You know, it could go over without a hitch." He said as he stripped down out of his pajama and into the slacks. "I mean... Bruce took it well." Which was saying something, it was saying a lot actually.

Roy sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "I hope your right but..." Roy sighed heavily and looked up at Dick with desperation in his eyes. "What happens if he doesn't? It would almost kill me if..."

Dick pulled on his shirt and took the quick steps to stand in between Roy's legs. "Roy, I can't say what Ollie will do, I won't lie to you, he might be an ass about it. But," he ran his fingers across Roy's cheek, "he loves you like a father. He'll come around, or we will work something out. It will be okay." He said gently and kissed Roy with all he could muster.

Lian worried her lip in the hallway. Of course Ollie would be happy. Dickie made Daddy happy and that's all that mattered.

Roy tried to smile for Dick, but it was a weak one. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. "We better get going if we want to be on time." Roy stood and straightened Dick's collar. As he headed for the door, he spotted Lian in the hallway. He picked her up and swung her in circles in the air. After a few turns, Lian was giggling and hugged her dad close. "Don't worry, Daddy," she whispered in his ear.

Dick leaned against the doorway with a grin on his face. Ollie owed it to Roy to be accepting and he just hoped the man really was. Dick pulled out all of their jackets from the hall closet. "Alright guys let's get, times a wasting." 

* * *

><p>Dinah made rosemary chicken with some garlic mashed potatoes and salad. Thanks to Oracle and the internet, she was now a fantastic cook. Ollie stepped into the kitchen for a peak when Dinah shot him a glare, "I want you on your best behavior mister, and if you touch that chicken I will break your arm... Now here," she shoved some plates and silverware at his chest, "go make the table fancy." She waved her hand as she finished tossing the salad.<p>

Ollie stood there for a few seconds giving Dinah a pouty face which she only ignored. He didn't understand why he needed to behave. When didn't I, he thought to himself and shrugged. With a smile on his face, Ollie went to do as he was bid. As he was finishing up with the silverware, he noticed a car pull into the driveway. He grinned. It had been a while since he had seen both Roy and Lian. Ollie hadn't admitted it to him but he was worried about Roy and his long lasting single status. He hoped that he could get a moment alone with him and have a word about it. Ollie walked up to the door and opened it with a large grin on his face shortly after the doorbell rang. "Long time no see!" Lian ran up to Ollie and he caught her mid-jump. He laughed as he stood up and hugged the small ball of energy. "Come on in," Ollie offered and pointed with a jerk of his head, "Dinah is finishing up dinner in the kitchen."

Dinah tossed her salad in a rush, some of the contents spilling out in her excitement. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." She chanted in time with her shakes.

Dick swallowed. This was going to be so awkward and he was beginning to think that stomach cramp idea again, but followed Roy inside, and held his breath. He nodded to Ollie and pasted on a pleasant smile. He imagined it probably looked like he was in pain.

Ollie raised his brow. "Well, hello... Dick."

Dick shot a glance to Dinah as she came out of the kitchen. She smiled and waved the salad bowl at them.

"Hey boys! Lian, my pretty little princess," Dinah said placing the salad on the table and shooting a wide eyed look to Roy and Dick. She saw explosions in the future and cold chicken.

Lian squirmed in Ollie's arms, "Grandpa Ollie?"

"Yes, pumpkin?" Ollie said with a smile.

"Are you going to be mad at Daddy for being in love with Unca Dick?"

Everyone froze in horror at the little girl statement, each for a different reason. Ollie looked at the little girl with an open mouth. Dinah's warning flashed in his head, so she knew about them, he thought.

Roy's heart dropped to his feet. He thought that Lian would be there to save them from tense moments but it seemed she wanted to jump into this thing feet first. Roy tried to smile and failed, "Surprise?"

Dick swallowed, why hadn't they told Lian not to say anything? He was waiting for the storm to rain down upon them. Narrowing his eyes at Ollie, if the man said one thing wrong Dick was going to punch him in the nose.

Dinah bit her lip, "Oh crap..." She wanted to glare at the kid but knew that Lian was just protecting her father like the good girl she was. She began thinking of a crisis prevention plan.

Ollie's eyes darted to the people in the room; first Lian, then Dinah, a glare towards Dick and another glare given to Roy.

"Surprise? That's all you got? Boy, you better explain what the he..." Ollie looked down at Lian, "heck is going on. With him?" He pointed to Dick with a scowl, one that Dick returned in full. "A bat? You're setting yourself up for failure, boy."

"Really? That's the problem? 'cause he's a bat- Well, Ollie at least he's here for me! I thought that you might be hap-" he choked. He pressed his lips together into a thin line at looked toward Dinah. He pleaded with his eyes.

Ollie crossed his arms. "No, that's not my only problem... since when do you sleep with-"

Dinah cleared her throat. "Lian honey, Dick let's all go look at the... uh… deck, it's nice..." Dick glared. He had no intention of leaving Roy with this ass, especially with Roy as upset as he was. Dinah glared at both Ollie and Roy. "Lian march!" Dinah pointed the direction down the hall. "Now you boys listen, I didn't plan this dinner, yes Ollie, I planned it, for everyone to fight, glare and bitch at each other... Ollie, Roy, work your shit out. Lian doesn't need to hear you two fight, understand?" Dinah was seeing red. Dick was as well, he still didn't want to leave Roy with this idiot.

Ollie sputtered, "Now listen hear!" Dinah made a zip it gesture, "No, Oliver Queen, you hear this boy out or so help me I will bust out your ear drums and snap your legs in half. This boy just want's your approval and I suggest you listen. Dick we aren't going far..."

Dick lightly touched Roy's shoulder. "That woman is nearly as scary as Bab's on a bad day," he muttered to Roy. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked squeezing Roy's shoulder in time with the question

"No, it's okay. Go with Lian and Dinah." Roy smiled at Dick and placed a hand over his. "I'll be fine." Roy watched as they walked toward the door leading out to the deck.

Lian looked back over her shoulders and glared at Ollie, she wasn't happy that Grandpa Ollie was yelling at her Daddy.

Ollie stiffened as everyone left, he also winced at Lian's glare, that kid was a lot like her mother in some ways Ollie reflected.

Roy had his back turned away from Ollie until he heard the door clicking closed. He sighed and turned to see Ollie with a frown on his face that made him look years older. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I was afraid that you'd- well that this would happen. That you wouldn't approve of us. But I want you to know... he makes me so happy, as happy as I've ever been. And Lian, God... all she talks about is going to the park with Dick or him showing her some tricks. You can be mad all you want and I can understand that. But... even if you don't approve, I love him and I want to be with him... no matter what." Roy felt a burden lift off his shoulders. It would be great if Ollie approved, but Roy realized that he didn't need it.

Dick frowned at Dinah, "Are you sure about this?" he asked leaning down to play with Lian even though she seemed just as upset as him.

Dinah sighed. "Not really, but those boys will be boys and they need to do this alone," she supplied with a shrug. Dick frowned but relented to agree with Dinah.

"You're not sorry, if you were you wouldn't have told Dinah..." He glared at Roy. "I don't approve of you being with someone that has the emotional tendencies of a piece of cardboard. I'm sure Lian does like him, Dick is nice sure... But dammit Roy, I thought you were interested in women? Did he drug you? You used to be a ladies man, now you are going steady with a man? A man that I will say is attractive but a man..." Ollie knew he was being petty but Roy had thrown him for a big loop, and he wasn't sure what he saw in this man. "Is it the sex? Or what? What is it about…" he punched his finger through the air to point where Dick was outside, "him?"

Roy snorted. Of course, it wasn't that it was Dick; it was because Dick was a guy. He smiled. "I was interested in women, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have that bundle of joy out there," he nodded toward the deck. He frowned, "No he didn't drug me, I've been sober for years now. Dick has known me a long time, and he knows my entire past. I don't have to hide anything from him. You know what kind of relief that is," he mentioned referring to Dinah. "It's about finding someone who knows you, really knows you in both mind and spirit. If it was about sex, I'm sure that I could find a different person every night. But I've done that, now I want something more, and it's him."

Ollie blinked, "But... I mean, I get it… Ok." He raised his hands in surrender, "But of all people why him? What about that Aquaboy? Or lad... whatever... I mean, his dad is the Bat, Roy. They're emotionally stilted people... that kid might not even really love you." Ollie floundered, he hated it when he knew he was wrong.

Roy smiled even bigger; he knew he was winning this one. "He might have been raised by the Bat, but he is so different. You don't think we've had our problems? We waited to tell anyone until we knew that this is want we really wanted. And you might not know, but I do know he loves me as much as I love him." Roy held his arms out and cocked his head. "Hug and make up?"

Ollie opened his mouth to find an argument but it seemed pointless now. He wasn't a bigoted man, he just wanted the best for his son. He grimaced at Roy. "I don't hug," he said even though he stepped up to Roy and gave him a bone cracking hug. "When did you get smart?" He asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" Lian called through the door.

Lian, Dinah and Dick nearly made a comical scene their faces pressed close to the door to hear the exchange. Dick fell even more in love with Roy as the red-headed man defended him.

Dinah opened the door and smiled, "Oh boys I'm so proud of you."

"Says the woman that pulled me into this." Ollie muttered still standing beside Roy.

Dick ran a hand up Roy's arm, he didn't want to try Ollie anymore by giving Roy the kiss he deserved. So Dick followed Dinah into the kitchen, as Lian ran up and jumped into Roy's arms.

Ollie cocked his head as Dick walked away and glanced back to Roy "Hmm, he sure does have an ass on him doesn't he?"

"You can say that again." Roy said honestly. Looking at Lian Roy asked, "You hungry yet?"

"You betcha, Daddy!" Lian replied with a smile.

"Well then we shouldn't let Dinah's good cooking get any colder." Roy lead the way into the dining room just as Dick and Dinah came from the kitchen with the rest of the food. Roy sat down with all of his favorite people in the world. He winked at Dick across the table. He couldn't wait to get home at give his boy some lovin' like he deserved.


End file.
